Honeymoon Hilarity
by Kimitsuzue
Summary: Who says everything ends at the wedding? Though Dark and Riku have officially become husband and wife, their downright weird relationship has only just begun! The wedding bells are still ringing and Riku is still blushing. Who knows what comes next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters. All DNAngel material belongs to its original creator, Yukiru Sugisaki. Any similarities to real life or other written works is purely coincidental and copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Hey guys, I'm finally getting back on track with writing and updating my fanfictions, so I hope you enjoy this little side story continuation to my Arranged Marriage series! For those who are seeing my series for the first time, please enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Honeymoon Hilarity**

**Chapter 1: Love Panic**

"Oh jeez, what are you doing?" Riku slapped her hand over her face in embarrassment over what she was seeing. How had this happened? Why did she marry the playboy prince in front of her anyways?

It was all because of a simple and stupid game that she should have never started.

Riku tried not to cry over her loss, but because of what she was seeing, it was almost impossible. Dark, the playboy prince of the Western lands, was not only handsome and romantic… he was—an _idiot_…

Dark looked like some kind tourist dressed in extremely warm clothes even though they were headed for an island not too far off from the Western lands. It was his definition of a disguise. He quieted Riku, "Shh! Do you know what'll happen if they know I'm—…?"

"…an idiot?" Riku finished Dark's sentence with sarcasm, slapping a hand over hi mouth to keep him from arguing back. "Look, I doubt anyone is even going to recognize you. I mean, there are only like—10 people on this boat anyways…" Riku pulled back, allowing Dark to speak again.

"You don't understand! Even though there are only 10 of them, they could all tell 10 more people when we get to the island, and then they could all continue to tell 10 more everywhere over the island! I don't want us to be scouted on our honeymoon… well; actually it wouldn't be too bad if they got a picture of us in bed…" Dark smirked and Riku's face flared.

"Okay, fine! Keep your stupid disguise," Riku muttered, crossing her arms and walking off toward the front of the boat. Her auburn hair swayed in the wind, and her eyes glittered in the warm sunlight. It was a perfect day, especially with the ocean looking so smooth. The boat was practically sailing on liquid glass.

Riku focused on the target island though, thanking the heavens that they would reach their destination within moments. She was sick and tired of spending time on the boat with only Dark as actual company…

When the boat came to a stop at the harbor, she turned around to check if her husband realized that they had arrived. As she expected he was staring off into space… "Dark, hurry up," Riku poked Dark and snapped him out of his daydream. He quickly followed her to the exit ramp and they were both safely off the boat… until Riku lost her grip on the railing, almost falling headfirst into the ocean.

A gloved hand swung around her waist and she could feel the strength of the arm pull her up into a standing position. A young man who looked to be the same age waited for her to speak, as he slowly withdrew his hand, allowing her time to regain her composure.

"Ah," Riku blushed, and Dark watched the scene in slight jealousy, almost giving the boy a death glare. The boy had slightly spiky, yet soft looking pastel brown hair and piercing eyes of a slightly darker color. He wore a red and white jacket, both hands clad in gloves. "Um, may I ask your name?" Riku's attempt at being polite sounded almost awkward, but the boy seemed to disregard it.

"It's Argentine," Without waiting for her to say anything more, the boy turned and left without another word.

"Brat," Dark spat, watching the kid run off. Irritation radiated off Dark, but Riku knew it would blow over eventually. "How could you let him talk to you like that?" Dark looked down at his wife, and she seemed to be caught in a momentary daze.

'_His eyes… his presence—it seemed almost ghostly…'_ Riku continued looking at the space Argentine had occupied just seconds ago before snapping out of it and listening to Dark repeat his question in an even more irritated tone of voice. "He helped me, so I was in no position to be rude," she huffed, crossing her arms and shoving one of her bags into his arms. "Come on, let's go," she commanded, pulling Dark along with her towards the fancy car he had managed to get as transportation.

A female driver stepped out of the car and opened the door for them, bowing and speaking politely, asking them to put their seatbelts on. She was quiet but kind. After delivering Dark and Riku to their hotel, she smiled as if she knew everything and drove off.

The couple grabbed their keys from the front desk and took the elevator up to the 12th floor suite, almost throwing their bags down before throwing themselves onto the bed. "How exactly was this supposed to be a honeymoon? I'm too tired to do anything…" Riku groaned and rolled on the bed, careful not to roll into Dark.

"Like… this…" Dark rolled over toward Riku and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on her temple and smirking seductively at her as she blushed furiously. "Come on sweets, lighten up," he said, massaging her forearm lightly as he pressed closer to her soft figure. "We can't just sit around on our honeymoon…" Dark whispered, brushing his fingers upward until his hand rested over Riku's eyes, blinding her.

Riku's face reddened, feeling Dark's warmth encase her and the loss of her sight combined made her temperature skyrocket. She could feel excitement and tension build within her stomach; her voice was lost somewhere in a jumble of suddenly meaningless thoughts and at some point Dark had changed positions. Almost instantly, Riku felt as though she had been magically swept away by the charming antics and seductive smirks of the playboy prince, and she could tell she was panicking over love…

"Dark—"

"Shh…" Dark pressed his index finger to her lips and his messy violet hair gracefully swept over his shoulders and framed his face as he did so. He gazed down at his innocent wife and his electrifying eyes effectively silenced her as he continued to brush his hands over her shoulders while she looked away from his intense gaze timidly. "Riku…" He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled the faint scent of strawberries.

Riku's body pulsated so much that she could hear her own heartbeat, and she felt how her skin absorbed Dark's every touch, tingling with warmth wherever his fingers traveled… Over her shoulders, beneath her ears, and to her every curve—his hands slid over her entire body, and she gasped softly as he began to place butterfly kisses from her collarbone upwards, "Dark…" she gasped, placing her hand at the back of Dark's head, grasping his silken hair between her lithe fingers.

Dark pulled back to look once more at his innocent wife before being tugged into a passionate kiss. His lips pressed gently against hers, and his tongue swept over her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gasped at the action, and he allowed his tongue to dance with hers in a fiery waltz.

An electric current coursed through both their bodies and Dark felt the intensity of it all go straight to his head. He felt as if he were in a dream, and so he pressed more forcefully towards Riku before withdrawing from the kiss, leaving Riku dazed and confused, feeling the need for more of his delicious touch.

"Riku, don't close your eyes…" Dark's voice held a power that Riku couldn't go against and she followed his instructions, keeping her eyes on his as he drew closer, brushing his hand upwards from her ankle until his hand rested firmly on her hip. His other hand began its adventure beneath her shirt, caressing her curves and snaking its way around to her bare back as he molded his body to hers, still gazing at her heatedly with want—_need_…

It was undeniable… the fire, the passion, _everything_… Riku couldn't deny any of it, and so she pressed onwards, allowing herself to explore her lover in a way she never had.

Her arms wrapped around Dark and her small hands raked over Dark's thinly clothed back, he forced her to continue watching as he kissed her more fervently than ever before and the coils in her stomach were winding tighter and tighter… she could feel what was coming next…

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Okay, I know this was short, but this was originally supposed to be a one-shot so... yeah. Anyways, I'm planning for this to be a be either a two-shot or a three-shot, and I'm hoping to get this entire mini-arc done by either the end of this month or the beginning of December. Either way, I hope you'll continue reading!**

**By the way, as you can tell by the end of this chapter, _something_ is supposed to happen... but I'm hoping that you guys won't mind mentioning whether you want a lemon in the next chapter or not in either a review or a PM. I also remember getting a message about writing a watered down lemon so that the Teen audience can read, so if I don't receive any lemon requests for the next chapter then this will be definite two-shot. However, if I _do_ get lemon requests, I'll post chapter 2 and 3 at the same time with 2 being the lemon by itself (to shield the eyes of younger ones...) and the 3rd chapter being like a time skip where it continues _after_ the lemon. (Of course the story rating will become Mature if the lemon is included though.) Anyways, please let me know your opinions!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Sacred Maiden

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters, everything belongs to the original creator, Yukiru Sugisaki. Any similarities between this fanfiction, other writings, and real life occurances are by pure coincidence.**

**Hey everyone, I decided to write the lemon after all the OK's I got in my reviews, so hopefully you'll like it. This is my first lemon, and being that I'm only 14 years old, it probably isn't written as well as a lot of the other older and more mature authors, but any creative criticism is welcomed. This entire chapter is basically a lemon, but since this is a threeshot fanfiction what do you expect? xD Anyways, the final chapter will be posted wither this weekend, or next weekend depending on the smount of schoolwork I have. Thanks for reading!  
**

* * *

**Honeymoon Hilarity**

**Chapter 2: Sacred Maiden**

Night falls upon the world, and the darkness overtakes the light, yet within the suite of a fancy hotel, heat is still abundant… "Dark…" she whispered, breathless from her prince's actions. His hands roamed her heated flesh, and his breath ghosted over her neck, and into her ear. She nearly shuddered, barely containing herself as he pressed closer, silently urging her to touch him—make a move.

Her trembling hands rest on his thinly clothed back, his simple dress shirt the only thing keeping her skin from making contact with his. She shyly kept her eyes locked with his and her face burned red as she slowly dragged her hands down his back. She let them rest at the hem of his shirt and Dark saw the uncertainty in her eyes, "go ahead," he urged, smirking.

She swallowed and let her hands travel beneath his shirt, along his bare back. She could feel his muscles react lightly to her touch, and she squeaked when he caught one of her arms in his hands and brought it to the front of his unbuttoned shirt. Her hand was pressed to his chest, directly over his heart; he smiled.

He took his other hand and shifted his weight onto his legs as he pressed his other hand to her heart, "I can feel it," he said, "your heart is beating for me." He removed both hands and fell back over her, hands on either side of her head as he pinned her down. Her hand was still pressed to his chest, and he smirked at the contact before kissing a trail of butterfly kisses down from her cheek all the way down until he was right above her chest. Riku watched him out of curiosity, face completely red in embarrassment, "may I?" he asked, his voice delightfully rich as his fingers danced over the button to her shirt.

She nodded and tried to avert her eyes as he chuckled at her shyness, undoing the buttons to her shirt in a matter of seconds. He pulled the material over her arms and threw it aside, his gaze resting on the last piece of clothing blocking his way. He reached around and unhooked her bra, slowly pulling it away from her body and reveling in the sight of her perfect breasts. Her arms moved to cover herself, but Dark wouldn't allow it.

"You're gorgeous," he breathed, pressed his face against her chest.

It was such a strange feeling to her, having someone resting their head on her bare chest… calling her gorgeous, encouraging her to take action—it was all so strange; foreign. "Dark I—" she stuttered, feeling a spark traveling through her body. "I don't think—"

"Shh, don't think about it," he said, raising his head to place a kiss on her rosy lips. "Just let me handle things tonight," he smirked, resting his hands on her chest, lightly squeezing. For a moment, her body went rigid, and suddenly she began melting under his touch. His fingers brushed over her breasts, squeezed, kneaded, pinched, all in the right places, and she moaned his name in pleasure, eyes beginning to cloud.

Her mind, so clouded with the feel of Dark's hands and his kisses, barely registered that one of his skillful hands had gone missing, and had ventured further down, tugging at the zipper to her skirt… He pressed his knee upwards, to her panty-clad core, and the friction had Riku biting her lower lip to keep from screaming out in delight. Finally, he had the zipper down and the fastener off, he wasted no time in pulling the garment away and looked down at his last obstacle.

He was enjoying himself far too much to rush things, "Riku," he began playfully, hands dancing over her chest, massaging lightly. She looked him in the eyes, and she could feel the tingle going up her spine, the strange and slightly pleasurable feeling of being so exposed causing her body to shiver. "Tell me… what do you want me to do?" he whispered seductively, rubbing his knee up against her with a little more pressure, smirking when she wriggled beneath him.

"I…I want you to…" she trailed off, swallowing hard as she mumbled incoherently the last of her words. She kept her gaze to the side, hoping that she wouldn't have to bear the embarrassment of making the request Dark was waiting for. She hoped he would give in—would just do something to soothe the crazy ache… but no, he wanted her to say it. He wanted to hear her whisper those naughty words into his ears for him and for him only. He wanted to hear her trip over her words and lay there beneath him innocently as her words betrayed her actions. He _needed_ to hear those words.

"C'mon Riku… unless you want me to stop?" he teased, pulling his knee away, catching her chin between his fingers to force her to look him in the eyes. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, brushing his thumb over her lips.

"I want… please I—" she stuttered, "please Dark, just—don't make me say it!" she pleaded, her hands moving around to grasp at the front of his shirt. She tugged him forward, but he stayed where he was, waiting for her to say the words he longed to hear. Her brows knit in frustration, and her fingers wrinkled his shirt, "Dark please… make it go away… this ache," she whispered, her eyes locking with his, "Dark, touch me..."

He smirked and felt how tight his pants were beginning to feel, "where?" he asked, unbuttoning his pants and pulling her hands away to remove his shirt. Her hands found their way to his strong shoulders and she pulled him closer for a kiss, "here," she whispered, guiding his hand to her most intimate place. He squeezed, feeling the dampness of her panties as she let out a sigh of pleasure at his touch.

"Excited, aren't we?" he teased, yanking away the final barrier and tossing it off to the side with the rest of their clothes. He marveled at her completely naked body, the creamy expanse of her skin seemingly endless and perfect in his eyes. He smirked and brushed his fingers over her skin from her neck, slowly over her breasts, and lower, resting on her thighs as he brought his hands inward, massaging her inner thighs.

"What about you?" she asked, feeling her embarrassment slowly fade. He raised a brow at her question and stopped his ministrations. "Your clothes, I mean," she said, her gaze falling on his half undone pants with a light blush dusted over her cheeks.

He chuckled, "seems I've made a pervert out of you," he joked. She blushed furiously and covered her face with one of her hands. "Why don't you help me with it?" he asked, taking her hand away and guiding her fingers around the metal zipper to his pants. He watched as she stared at her hand, slowly pulling the zipper downwards to reveal his black boxers. She began to sit up, and Dark moved backwards, leaning on his hands as she crawled over him, her fingers tucked into the waistband of his pants. She clumsily tugged the garment downwards and tossed it to the side, and then she stared at his boxers, blushing madly and waiting for Dark to speak up.

"I got it," he said, giving in to her for once. He moved off the bed and pulled it off, crawling back onto the bed with a sexy grin plastered on his face. "Never seen a naked man before?" he teased, pinning her back down and letting his hands resume their massaging.

"Pervert," she gasped, feeling one of his hands on her core. He trailed his index finger over her nether lips and kissed up her thigh. Riku moaned softly and her hands tangled themselves in his violet hair, "stop teasing me…" she gasped, tugging at his hair.

"Calm down," he whispered. She felt his breath over her thighs and she sighed out in pleasure once again. His finger continued to trail, and when he finally kissed up to his destination, he pulled his finger away, suckling at the digit before positioning his head in front of her dripping center, "watch," he commanded. Her lust-filled eyes watched him as his tongue laved, licked, and prodded her entrance.

"Dark…!" she gasped, trying to push her hips forward to feel more of him. "Don't stop…," she begged, bringing him closer to her. She was panting and her body was glistening with sweat in the moonlight that filtered through the curtains. Dark stared at her hungrily and continued his ministrations, delving deeper into her core with each thrust of his tongue.

Her body was completely on fire, his hands on her thighs sending chills down her spine, his hungry gaze filling her with need, and his tongue… it was sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire body, slowly tightening the coils in her stomach and building pressure in an almost unbearably pleasant way. She breathed sharply when she felt his tongue swirl and then immediately thrust deeper, "Dark...!" she moaned, finally feeling her climax take over as she was sent into her blissful oblivion.

She shuddered in pleasure, her body in complete sensory overload as he finished, lapping away her natural fluids. The room was filled with the sound of her pants and Dark still felt the need to release, but he kept himself under control, allowing Riku to rest. When he was finished, he pulled away and looked down at his work. She was stunning.

"Dark…" she whispered, pulling him down to her. She brought him into an embrace, and he almost lost control.

"Riku," he began, pulling away from her embrace, kissing her on the lips. "Sleep," he said, brushing his fingers through her hair and smiling down at her. She looked slightly sad, and he frowned, "what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"What about you?" she asked, trying not to look at his noticeable erection. "I'm the only one who…"

"Don't worry," he interrupted, "tonight was for you," he replied. She blushed and then smiled, "pretty soon red is going to be your natural skin color," he joked, brushing his thumb over her cheek. She grinned sheepishly and then tried to sit up, pulling the pillow from beneath her head in front of her chest, "how can you still be embarrassed?" he laughed.

She sat quiet for a moment, "I'm going to take a bath," she said, standing up and rushing to the bathroom. Dark watched her and chuckled as she turned to face him and close the door.

"I love you," he said, watching her close the door.

She opened the door and peeked out, "I love you, too," she smiled.

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

Okay, so my first lemon... I think it went prettty well, though that could just be me. Anyways, writing a lemon between Dark and Riku was a little weird at first, especially since it's pretty hard to find other lemons between them out there. I was trying to find more Dark and Riku fanfictions to look at and kind of get a better feel for the more intimate moments between them, but eh, I failed. Well, moving along, I've been looking at my fanfiction visitors and hits chart and even after an update the numbers are pretty low compared to before. I'm starting to think the popularity of DNAngel has gone down quite a bit, so I hope you guys will stick with me! Anyways, as always, thanks for reading, please review!  
**


End file.
